gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ortengryn
Ortengryn was the Maester of Ironrath and a loyal servant to House Forrester. Biography Background Originating from a minor house in the Vale, Maester Ortengryn studied at the Citadel in the hope of being assigned to the Eyrie. But by the time he’d earned enough links on his chain to graduate from acolyte, Jon Arryn had been murdered and the South was in turmoil. The Citadel ultimately assigned Maester Ortengryn to Ironrath, where he soon came to respect the Forrester family’s honor and integrity. He now serves the Forresters with pride and has become a trusted advisor to Lord Gregor. Ortengryn's links in his chain are gold for money and accounting, and silver for medicine and healing. "Iron From Ice" Ortengryn is first seen in the great hall when Gared Tuttle, the squire of Lord Forrester, arrives in Ironrath after escaping the Red Wedding. Ortengryn treats Gared's wounds with maggots from an encounter with Bolton and Whitehill men, which results in a leg wound for Gared and the death of one Bolton and potentially one Whitehill soldier. He converses with Gared, giving him condolences for the death of Gared's family, and explaining the implications of Gared's justice for his family, such as Lord Ludd Whitehill demanding justice for the 'murder' of the men. He expresses regret for the death of Gregor and Rodrik Forrester, and Lady Elissa Forrester and Talia Forrester then enter the great hall, wanting to see Gared. After Talia has a brief conversation with Gared, Ortengryn sends her off to bed. He then asks Gared to tell Lady Forrester the final moments of Gregor and Rodrik. When Gared presents the Forrester greatsword, to Ortengryn and Elissa, which Ortengryn promises to give to Lord Ethan. Ortengryn is later seen climbing one of the towers of Ironrath with Ethan, discussing the doubt of some members of the Forrester household of his leadership. He motivates Ethan, telling him of his ancestors contributions to the house, such as Thorren and Gerhard, and his own father. He then tells of the Forrester tradition of selecting a Sentinel, the lord's most trusted advisor. They are interrupted however by Royland Degore, who has found a Forrester soldier, Erik, stealing weapons. After Ethan makes the decision on the fate of Erik, Ortengryn comforts him. He notes that a Sentinel could help him in a situation like that, and that there are two capable men for that role: Ser Royland or Duncan Tuttle. He then gives Ethan the Bracer of the Sentinel, and advises him to make a decision for the Sentinel at Ethan's first small council meeting. At the meeting, he states Ethan has made his decision and that only one can be it. After your Sentinel is picked, and the council is discussing Ramsay Snow's impending visit to Ironrath. Ortengryn notes that the Bolton needs the Forresters to harvest ironwood. He also devises a plan for peace by giving the Boltons ironwood for protection. You can choose his plan to deal with Ramsay in the meeting. He is not present at the meeting, however, although Talia does call him for as Ethan is on the ground after being stabbed in the neck by Ramsay. "The Lost Lords" When Rodrik Forrester falls from the corpse cart, Ser Royland Degore calls for someone to fetch the maester, and Rodrik goes back unconscious. Rodrik wakes from his unconsciousness temporarily, to see the maester having surgery on him, with Ortengryn's hands bloody and using blades to cut stuff on Rodrik. He notices Rodrik's consciousness, and stops operating to offer the milk of the poppy to him, which he can refuse or accept. Lady Forrester and Duncan enter, with Ortengryn stating he's in a dedicate moment in the surgery. Nonetheless, Lady Forrester runs over to her son, while Ortengryn notes that Rodrik's wounds would have killed any other man and that if he cannot finish the surgery he may die, but if he lives he may never walk again. Rodrik slips back into unconsciousness from the milk of the poppy or the pain, which Ortengryn says before he does. Later, when Talia greets Rodrik now awake, she informs him that the maester believes Rodrik's leg may never fully heal. Ortengryn is the first of the small council to see Rodrik approaching, and stops their argument. Royland states that they are surprised he is walking, because the maester said it be weeks if he walked, at all. Rodrik can then say the maester doesn't know everything, Ortengryn then lowers his head. Later, when Duncan and Royland are arguing, Ortengryn tries to defuse the tensions, but to no avail. When discussing Rodrik's betrothal, he joins Duncan and Royland in surprise of Elaena Glenmore coming visit to Ironrath. As Royland and Duncan argue about how to deal with the garrison, the maester asks Rodrik to put an end to the tiresome dispute. Lady Forrester asks him to light the ironwood torches. When preparing for Lady Elaena's visit, Ortengryn redoes Rodrik's bandages. He also points out to Rodrik that he might wish to remind Elaena that in terms of lineage he was still very much a man and could produce an heir. Lady Forrester silences him before he can finish on these statements. The maester isn't present at the funeral for Lord Gregor and Lord Ethan. "The Sword in the Darkness" Ortengryn is present for the arrival of Gryff Whitehill at Ironrath. He later meets with the rest of the household in the ironwood grove to discuss the garrison. When Royland brings up taking action against Gryff, Ortengryn supports him, stating that his presence at Ironrath makes him easy to access. When Talia is brought into Ironrath's courtyard to be punished by Gryff for biting one of his men, Ortengryn is present in the crowd. If Rodrik resists Gryff, Ortengryn tries to intervene when Gryff crushes Rodrik's arm, saying that the Forrester lord could lose it if Gryff persists. He later reenters the Great Hall with the rest of the Forrester household. "Sons of Winter" Ortengryn seemingly fails to properly treat the bite wound on the man Talia attacked, and is beaten by Gryff as punishment. Rodrik intervenes and commands Gryff to stop, to no avail. Rodrik then calls in the Glenmore Elite Guard, whom he had secured the assistance of earlier, and takes the Whitehills prisoner. Ortengryn is last seen being helped away by either Elissa or members of the guard. "The Ice Dragon" If Rodrik survived the ambush Maester Ortengryn appears just as Rodrik is about to leave for Ludd's camp, walking alongside Elaena Glenmore while trying to persuade her to flee to the Riverlands. It is up to the player to back up Ortengryn and tell Elaena to flee or back up Elaena and tell her to stay. In the Codex after the final episode, it is shown that he was killed in the Battle of Ironrath. If Asher survived the ambush When Ludd arrives demanding the Forresters' surrender, Ortengryn hesitantly suggests that they accept his terms and stop the bloodshed, pointing out that their forces are massively outnumbered. This proves to be an unpopular opinion until Asher or Elissa suggest that they pretend to accept the terms in order to trick Ludd and then kill him. When everyone is debating which method to use to kill Ludd, Ortengryn seems to favour Beskha's idea of poisoning him, pointing out that he has a suitable toxin in his stores, although if Bloodsong was killed by Asher in Episode 5 he does argue that some would call it 'a coward's weapon' when she first suggests it. Whichever course of action Asher chose, Ortengryn is present in the Great Hall when the Whitehills arrive, and pours (ordinary) wine for some of the guests. When Asher leaves the Great Hall having been stabbed by Gwyn / a Whitehill soldier, Ortengryn insists on treating his wound but is told to take Elissa and Talia to safety. In the Codex after the final episode, it is shown that he was killed in the Battle of Ironrath. Appearances Image Gallery Maester Ortengryn.jpg|Promotional image of Ortengryn. IFI Ortengryn Advising.png TLL Ortengryn TR.png TSITD Ortengryn Planning.png References de:Ortengryn ru:Ортенгрин Category:Maesters Category:Servants and retainers of House Forrester Category:Valemen Category:Deceased individuals